bronyfandomcom_af-20200215-history
Rarity
Dit is 'n buffel wat wil om te lewe in Canterlot en mode-ontwerper.Verteenwoordig die element van vrygewigheid en het 'n laer ahermana genoem Sweetie Belle. Ontwikkeling Rarity se ontwerp van vonkel en Glorie, ponies van die oorspronklike lyn van My Little Pony karakters ontwikkel. Sy lyk soos die buffel Majesteit, wat saam met Die eerste-generasie-kasteel stel, behalwe haar hare is pers in plaas van blou. Rariteit gebruik Glorie se kleur skema en sparkler se cutie merk en voorkoms, met die persoonlikheid van die derde generasie Rainbow Dash, as sy het gepraat met 'n waardige manier: G3 Rainbow Dash praat in 'n Middel-Atlantiese Ingles aksent, en ook tendense haar maanhare te flip en sê: "darling." Die G1 ponie hart klop kan ook 'n invloed uit te rariteit se karakter ontwerp Hulle het 'n paar eienskappe in gemeen het, soos lief is om te wees in die kollig en synde die enigste een van haar vriende belangstelling in die huwelik uit te druk. Sy deel haar naam met 'n G3-ponie, wat uitgespreek is deur Cathy Weseluck, wat tans Spike stemme in die nuwe reeks. Rarity se oog ontwerp is minder dikwels gebruik as die meeste ander ontwerpe: die twee spa ponies van groen is jou kleur nie deel dieselfde ontwerp as rariteit se oog, met inbegrip van kleur, vorm en ontwerp van die boonste en onderste wimpers. Gedurende loop rye, Lemon Hearts het dieselfde oog vorm, asook rariteit. In The Best Night ooit, rariteit sit op 'n vals wimpers voor jy gaan na die Grand Galloping Gala. Rariteit in later gesien met fake wimpers op die Friendship Express MMMystery terwyl deur Twilight ondervra. Rarity kleremakery winkel, die Carousel Boutique, is ontwerp na 'n speelding van die My Little Pony lyn verkoop word deur Hasbro. Die boetiek In Lauren Faust se "pitch bybel" vir die show, is die naam van die Carousel Couture, en dit gespesialiseerde in die carrousel-geïnspireerde ontwerpe. Rariteit was oorspronklik die "element van inspirasie", maar dit was beskou 1 "te moeilik vir kinders om hul koppe te draai." Persoonlikheid Reeks Werk Rarity se werk van 'n mode-ontwerper en dikwels aboutique l Eva is baie gefokus op haar werk en is kwaad toe dit onderbreek is. Beny Rarity Rariteit in Fluttershy episode waarin 'n bekende model word jaloers en sê dat ster deasria verteer.En jou naywer te hou met Fluttershy wil iets dom om te doen en wanneer dit wel Rarity is ontsteld en begin om te jubel gevolg Fluttershy bely sy afguns. Perfeksionisme Rarity perfeksionis wat met al hul smaak is so helder as hy sê: Die glans gaan met alles.Scolds sy suster toe hy wil ook hulp in die kombuis vertel Twilight sleep dan nog 'n laag aqui.A Rainbow versigtig irriterende, maar vind jy die buffel is baie ruim en altyd bywoon om hulle swakhede te aanvaar.Applejack kry nie saam met te sê as hy gedoen het, aan jou irriterende aandag aan detail. Aandag trek Rarity is ook bekend vir die wat wil aandag te vestig op 'n punt wat selfsugtig is as wanneer Twilight gee haar vlerke sê sy wed jy kan nie bekommer die Twilight aruinarse vir aandag.Ook baie opvallend rokke vir alle l avean ponies en is geneig om sy magte van oorreding te gebruik om dinge ponies gegee. Magiese kragte en Vaardighede Rarity buffel wese het die vermoë om spel te gooi soos die vind van juwele wat sedert sy kinderjare.Daar is 'n hoë vlak buffel net vir basiese beginsels soos zweven een of meer dinge op een slag.Tog is klein dat dit van sy horing geheimsinnig verlig lei dit tot 'n rots.Dit het ook die talent om 'n spel te maak wat in die episode verskyn wanneer dit rokke met die horing maak 'n mode-scenario die ponies te modelleer. Drome en doelwitte Soos beskryf haar droom om 'n groot rok te maak vir Princess Celestia troue hoewel sy moes canterlot Cadance.Ook drome van die mees bekende ontwerper van alle Equestria en wanneer haar vriende by die Crystal Empire is in 'n ponie convertiendose glas dink as sy so helder soos 'n reënboog aan die einde van die episode, maar die magie van die Romeinse Ryk geword het so maakEk het gedroom om te wees. Maniertjies Sy woordeskat is formeel, en is geneig om komplekse woorde en meer gesofistikeerd, verfynde frasering as die ander te gebruik. Sy praat met 'n trans-Atlantiese kultuur dialek, en deel 'n paar eienskappe met 'n soortgelyke beklemtoonde Hollywood-aktrises soos Grace Kelly. Maar weggevoer deur sy irriterende aandag aan detail.In Look voordat jy gaan slaap sukkel om haarself weg te breek 'n rak gewy word om vas te stel, ten spyte van die veel groter probleem van 'n boom wat in die slaapkamer van Twilight.En Winter Wrap Up neergestort, raak so behep met vaststellingmorsige nes van Twilight, wat die meeste van sy tyd spandeer op hom wanneer hy veronderstel was om te doen ander nest. Rarity self sal baie moeilik wees en vol van hulpbronne om die Diamond Dogs aan te spreek op 'n hond en Pony Show.Terwyl ander bekommerd wat paniekerig raak oor hoe vuil dit was ondergrondse, rariteit neem beheer van die situasie baie goed, die hantering van die Diamond Dogs om dit vry te stel, en selfs verlaat met verskeie wa-Fulls juwele. Rariteit van eerbaarheid en afkeer wanorde vrymoedigheid botsings in Mira Applejack slaaptyd. Hulle bespreek die hele episode op elke ander houding, maar uiteindelik verenig in die aangesig van teenspoed, wat neem die vorm van 'n boom gekraak in Twilight se biblioteek. Hulle werk saam en uiteindelik kry die geselskap van ander te geniet, wat is duidelik in die mees onlangse episodes. In meer as een vat, Rarity stomheid geslaan deur die vlak van aandag gegee Applejack in 'n boom wat sy naam van Bloomberg, wat gedra word Appleloosa vir aanplanting. Seldsaamheid kla dat die boom was 'n privaat afrigter, egter rustig en Applejack neem geen misdryf by Rarity klagtes. Rariteit Applejack bied later baie waardeer ondersteun in hul pogings om Appleloosa te beskerm van 'n buffel stormloop. Hy het selfs rariteit Applejack maniere toe sy rariteit nie vra vir sy kos stand by die Grand Galloping Gala, in die beste nag. Kategorie:Ponies Unicorns Kategorie:Vroulik Kategorie:hoofkarakters